dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bonta/Quests
Bonta has a series of Alignment Quests that increase your Alignment Level. Preparation This is a list of all of the items you need to bring to Bonta to be prepared for the Alignment quest: ; Up to lvl 20 Alignment : 19,004 Kamas 10x Twiggy Swords 20x Wholemeal Bread 20x Twiggy Staffs 1x of each Blop flower 1x Small Twiggy Shovel ; Beyond lvl 20 Alignment : 20x Ring of Agility 10x Bontarian Cloak 3x Piece of Pippin Blop 1x Bowl 2x Cherry. More to come when they get completed Alignment quests Talk to Amayiro (-33,-57) to receive quests. Completing the first quest changes your Alignement from Neutral to Bontarian. Every quest after the first increases your Bontarian alignment by one level. Bonta Alignment Quests Becoming a Bonta (0) * Bring 10 Twiggy Swords to Amayiro to gain Bontarian alignment. Comment: Your character has now the specialization: Neophyte. Reward: 50 kamas. The Beavis Challenge (1) * Run straight ahead from Amiyaro to find Beavis. * Defeat Beavis (formerly called Tarche) in the Bonta HQ. You get a Tuft of Tarche's Hair. * Speak to Amayiro. Reward: 100 kamas. Lady Marmalade's Letter (2) * Talk to Lady Marmalade in the Bagrutte's inn at (-32, -60). She'll give you a letter. * Give the letter to Amayiro. No kama reward. Amayro's Bread (3) * Bring 20 Wholemeal Bread to Amayiro. Reward: 2000 kamas. Dentures for Ned (4) * Speak to Amayiro and get the Teeth Extractor. * Defeat EXACTLY 32 Gobballs. (Gobball teeth are 100% drop when fighting gobballs with the Teeth Extractor.) * Bring the teeth to Ned Etsith at (-33, -51) (standing around outside what used to be a butcher's workshop). If you have more than 32 teeth on you, he will confiscate them and send you to bring another 32. You cannot drop excess teeth!!! (they are quest items) * Speak to Amayiro. No kama reward. Butthead Wants Revenge (5) * Speak to Amayiro * Defeat Butthead (formerly called Torche; 200 hp) in the bagrutte's inn(-32, -60). You get a Tuft of Torche's hair. * Speak to Amayiro. No kama reward. Osamodases should cast Summoning of Prespic. If the Prespic casts Mockery, Butthead can only attack once per round with a move called Punch that costs 3 AP. He does not hit you if you have a decent Prespic set on. Special Card (6) * Talk to Innkeeper Feubuk to receive the map called a Special Playing Card and purchase one Feubuk Beer from Innkeeper Feubuk inside Feubuk's Inn at (-27,-56). * Bring these things to Amayiro. No kama reward. A Lost Crow (7) * Speak to Amayiro * Defeat Lost Crow (Lvl 26, 200 HP) at (-35, -61) to get a damaged Necklace. Be advised that if you fight with another person, you only have 5 seconds to enter the fight! Note: Sometimes the crow likes to hide outside the map so mouse over the border if you don't see him. For strategy comments, see Talk:Lost Crow'' * Go to Marge Gondersun (-33, -59) and pay 1000 kama to get a necklace repaired. * Bring the Repaired Necklace back to Amayiro. Badges, Please (8) * Speak to Amayiro * Go to taverns and collect the following badges: * Go back to Amayiro and show him the badges. Mechanics Plan (9) ;Steps * Speak to Amayiro. * Make your way to coordinates (-25,30) which is a bridge into the city of Brakmar. To cross the bridge, you will need to deal with any guards. (See notes below.) * The city gates are on the next map (-26,31). Walk through the gates then move right a few squares (without leaving the screen). On the right-hand side of the gate is a set of gears. Walk between those gears and the wooden support beam. Your quest is done as soon as a green note appears in your chat box telling you that 'Your alignment is now 9'. Then use a Bonta city potion to get the heck out of there. Notes: How to deal with the guards on the bridge: :* Defeat them in battle. :* Bring an ally with you, who can initiate combat with the guards, allowing you waltz across the bridge. :* Wait until the guard moves onto the exit point at the far bottom left end of the bridge, then click on that point as fast as you can and pray he won't move until you get there! You won't get attacked that way. :* A safer but slower way of doing it is to keep a distance of about 4 grid squares between yourself and the guard, follow the guard the farthest you can and then wait for him to return. He won't attack you if you don't move. When he's 2 squares behind you, you can run towards the next map. :* If you are bold, save your resurrect point at the Sidimote Moor Zaap, then simply try to walk by the guard(s). If you are attacked and defeated, you will respawn at the Sisimote Moore Zaap, and then you can just run back to the bridge before they respawn (which usually takes several minutes). * Contrary to popular belief, if your wings are down, you can STILL get aggroed by the guards. * The quickest way to get to the Brakmar bridge is to use the Imp Carrier when the Imp Village is under Bontarian control. The Boar (10) (This quest is by far the hardest you will encounter while trying to get to level 20. Keep an eye on the alignment chats, higher level Bontas will usually point out any agressive boars they see in the fields. Much patience is required as they spawn only every now and then.) * Speak to Amayiro. * Find the Aggressive Boar, which can be found in The Cania Fields where the Fungi Masters are near Bonta, and defeat him. Be sure to bring a party because the animal is tough. * Speak to Amayiro. Reward: A day leave, and 1000 kama. Note: You have to talk to Amayiro twice to initiate the 24 hour waiting period - once to complete the aggressive boar quest and a second time to receive the 1 day pass. A day leave Your day leave pass indicates the time when the leave starts. You have to wait 24 hours until you can start the next quest. Twiggy Staffs (11) * Bring 20 Twiggy Staffs to Amayiro. (You can have more - he will only take 20.) Katana, Nicked and Fixed (12) * Speak to Amayiro. * Go to Kikim Inn (-32,-51). * Talk to and defeat the Kikim Innkeeper to get a Cheque of 100,000 kamas * Speak to Amayiro to get a Nicked Katana. * Go to the Smiths' Workshop at (-26,-55) and ask Kosuke Ichazum to repair the blade. He will take the Nicked Katana and the Cheque of 100,000 kamas, and provide you with a Repaired Katana. * Take the Repaired Katana to Amayiro. Dangerous Spying (13) * Speak to Amayiro. * Contact double agent Bishom Pot at (-29,31) :Watch out for the Militia, they are strong and aggro, the higher the level the larger their aggro range is. They aggro one square for every 10 levels, IE a level 80 Brakmar Militia will aggro 8 squares. It may be easier to enter Brakmar at the side entrance at -19, 34 than at the main entrance (fewer Warriors) * Report back to Amayiro. Explosives, More More More! (14) * Speak to Amayiro. * Get 10 pods of Nocabregor powder from Moob Tsinhcetoryp (-27,-58) for the new cannons. You will need to spend 18,000 of your own kamas to complete this quest. When you talk to Moob, don't buy the 10 powders right away. First ask him about the powder and he will give you one as a sample. Talk to him again and you will have the option to buy 9 powders. * Take the powders to Amayiro to finish the quest. Another way to get the powder is to make it. The recipe for 1 Nocabregor powder is 3 Magic Cure, 1 Oilbow Grease and 1 Flint. You need to take the ingredients to Otomai's Assistant to get the powder. However Oilbow Grease is usually so expensive that it's cheaper to buy the powder from Moob directly. (The recipe is known because Moob will tell you that he wrote it down on a piece of paper which he keeps hidden in his house. His house is right behind him and you can enter it, find the hidden staircase behind the bookshelf on the first floor, and steal the recipe, which will become a Quest Item in your inventory.) Rocks... (15) * Speak to Amayiro. * Go speak to Shere Hacanon at the entry (-29, -49) * Bring him back at least 4 Rock Blocks (a quest item dropped by Plain Cracklers) :Note: You can gather more than 4, but Shere Hacanon will take them all. Big Boxes of Weapons (16) * Speak to Amayiro. * Deliver 4 Boxes of Weapons to Captain Malfe at the Outpost (-26,-45). The Boxes weigh 500 pods each and Amayiro will only give you one to deliver, so you need to visit Captain Malfe and return to Amayiro 4 times. * After each delivery, Captain Malfe will give you a Receipt for the Box. When you have 4 receipts and talk to Amayiro, the only dialog option will still be "Take a box"--but this time when you select it, the quest will end and your alignment will be raised to 16. Tip if you're married: your spouse can help you complete this quest in a few minutes. Start with your spouse at (-26,-45) and you with Amayiro. When you get a box, use the Join command to teleport to the Captain, deliver the box, then use a Bonta potion to return to Amayiro. New Technology (17) * Speak to Amayiro. * Kill 15 Markschafer in either alignment cemetary (Cemetery of Bonta, or the Cemetery of the Tortured) and get 15 Crack Chafer Helmets * Bring these to Amayiro. Trool Fair (18) * Speak to Amayiro. * Talk to Ture Inge (found inside the militia building also, just go left portal & up the stair). He will give you an Inspection Form to detect Brakmarians. Give it to Leonzi Trool (-10,-37), he's the guy that sets up the trool fair. * Take the Filled Inspection Form back to Amayiro. Pretty little Blop Flowers (19) * Collect one of each type of blop flower (Morello Cherry Blop Flower, Indigo Blop Flower, Pippin Blop Flower, Coco Blop Flower) by fighting blops or buying the flowers. :Note: You can buy the flowers, but you must crush them yourself as they become a quest item. * Go to a Munster Crusher (eg. -5,-12 in treechnid forest or -38,-55 in Bonta) and crush all the flowers together at once to get Crushed Blop Flowers. * Take the Crushed Blop Flowers back to Amayiro. Hidden Treasure! (20) * Speak to Amayiro. * (Optional:) Talk to Captain Alrok at Bonta zaap (-32,-58), who tells you the location of Tsog's tomb (-12,-62) in Bonta cemetery. * To enter the tomb, you must first become a ghost. Unequip your pet, go to Cania Plains (so as to resurrect in Bonta's cemetery) and lose battles until you ghost or lose perc fights as each will lower your energy by an additional 3000 points. * Move in front of the grave (the tallest grave of the top left three graves)(the only one with flowers on the map if your having real trouble finding it) and, as a ghost, you enter a cave. * Move onto the same space as Tsog to receive his last words. * Go to a phoenix statue (nearest is -11,-54) to restore. * Buy a Small Twiggy Shovel (Don't forget to equip it. It requires >1 strength and >1 chance) and head to Sufokia (20,23) to dig up the treasure hidden under 3 barrels below the house. * Return to Amayiro. Choosing an order (optional) ' You may now choose one of the three Orders at the Orders Tower (-30,-53).' Agility for My Troops (21) Bring Amayiro 20 Rings of Agility. Zeurg, Master of Creatures (22) Get a letter from Zeurg at the Osamodas Temple (8,2). Bring it to Amayiro. Bontarian Cloaks (23) Bring the Captain Koda in the main barracks (-33,-57) 10 Bontarian cloaks. NOTE: This quest will cost you big money (as in 50kk-80kk+) unless you are a high level tailor. You have been warned. Potatoes Galore! (24) Peel potatoes in the kitchen (in the Militia). 200 pods=10 potatoes. Give them back to the cook. Good job. Colonel Lyeno, trapped in the trees(25) Find Colonel Lyeno who is transformed and hidden in the Treechnid's Forest. First go to the secret passage at (-4,-12), check Flowers Secret Route if you need directions, and go to the right. Talk to the Colonel, he will follow you and you will go to a map where there is a Gobelin on the teleporter. You must fight a mob of 3 Gobelins and 3 Karne Riders to get out. But you do not have to beat the mob! Once the Colonel is killed, the battle will end with you as the winner, and then you will talk to the Goeblin again who says, 'I give up', etc., etc. You '''can' use Intercity Potions, Recall Potions and Zaaps/Zaapis while he is following you''. Now that you have the Colonel and are out of the forest, go talk to Larry Poller who is outside the Orders' Tower at (-30,-53) in Bonta, he will break the curse on the Colonel. Now that the Colonel has returned to normal you must go talk again to Amayiro. Note: After you speak to Lyeno in the hidden area, you are *transported* to an identical area. It is not the same map, in the strictest sense, as there is an elm tree and ebony tree at this location, which both appear to be separate trees from those on 'the other map'. I suspect that only Bonta's who are of a sufficiently high lumberjack level can cut these trees, and can do so only when completing this alignment quest. My lumberjack wasn't a high enough level to confirm whether or not they could be cut. I confirm the above: the first elm has been cut just in front of me and then there was another fresh new one in the other area. Assasination (26) Go talk to Danathor at (-35,-61). He will give you a list of ingredients to gather: 3 Pieces of Pippin Blop, 1 Bowl and 2 Cherries. Bowls can be bought for 6 kamas from Huta Wouite (-35, -59) and the cherries can be bought for 1 kama each from Connie Vini in the same room. Go talk to Danathor again after you have these ingredients at 21:00 (DUT). He will then ask you to assassinate Rimaraf (this is related to quest 28). ;If you agree to the assasination:Danathor will give you a Scurvion seed. Have a Baker combine all these into a Poisoned Blop Gateau, or just purchase the Poisoned Blop Gateau from the resource sellroom. Go to (-34,-51) and enter the house there. Inside the first room click on the bookcase and the quest will be done. You will be rewarded with 10,000 kama. ;If you refuse to participate:Danathor will give you a Threat of the Intendant. Return to the Militia and speak to Amayiro, who will now offer an alternative quest. He will ask you to assist the cook. Speak to Kooc Fehc within the milita who will ask you for 10 Bird Meat. You will be rewarded with 200 kama. Kooc Fehc also mentions something about a dozen Tofu Legs, you can safetly ignore this, all he needs is 10 Bird Meat. Shade for Amayiro(27) Amayiro needs a Champo to shade his head. Go down to Cania Plains and kill Fungi Masters until you get a Standard Fedorat. Take this back to Amayiro. An Excuse for Murder (28) ;If you chose to assasinate Rimaraf : Go speak to Danathor (-35,-61), he will give you a Scurvion Poison. Now go to Anik Mech (-27,-59), she will give you a badge with Oni Tnec's name on it for 1,000 kamas. Return to Danathor and he will give you the Confession of Oni Tnec. Find Ture Inge in the library of the Militia (Top left floor), he will sell you an Investigation Form n°33 (700 kamas). Once you have this form, use it on yourself and go talk to Amayiro. ;If you chose to refuse the assasination job : Find Ture Inge in the library of the Militia (Top left floor), he will sell you an Investigation Form n°36 (500 kamas), you need to use it on any player who chose to do the assasination job. A successful form will say something like 'This person looks guilty and his alibi doesn't check out'. Give it back to Amayiro once you have done this. Some Poison for the Jail Guard (29) Go talk to Captain Essacarf in the Militia Jail (Bottom left floor), he will ask you for 30 pods of Scurvion Venom. Go to Sidimote Moor and kill 15 Scurvions. (Each scurvion venom weighs 2 pods) Playing Babysitter (30) Amayiro wants you to go play with his nephew. Talk to Dike Tarak (-31,-59), and agree to go inside. Fight him and lose. He only does 2-4 damage a turn, so you're better off either killing yourself with your own spells, or entering with 1 HP. As soon as you lose you beat the quest. PS: Must have enough energy so you don't ghost. PPS: Don't go in wearing a prespic set ... he won't attack! ARRG! But if you do ... just leave the fight counts as a loss and finishes the quest. Note: if you "accidentally" kill him, you have to wait a day before trying again. Questionable Dealings (31) Amayiro has heard a rumor about some dirty dealing down in the Baker's District. Go to Pinchaut Inn (-27,-50) and talk to Innkeeper Hotbread. As the conversation comes to something about a house, just threaten him to get the code to the house door (The code is 11115555). Then go to (-27,-51) and go to Heticili Ufot's house. Enter, and talk to Heticili Ufot, the man in the room. If you select to Negotiate with him, he will give you 10,000 kamas and a Heticili Ufot's Brooch. You can also choose to Threaten him, and he will turn over a Property Deed to his house. You will receive a 1,000 kama reward from Amayiro. Amayiro then says he will give this deed to Danathor (the plot thickens). Archer Reconnaissance (32) Amayiro is sending you to do more reconnaissance on Brakmar. But first, go talk to Anik Mech (-27,-59) to get Mech Riorraw's Bow for 1,000 kamas. Be careful, as you will have to buy a new bow if this one is destroyed, and it has 1 durability. Then, make your way to (-19,35). To get here go through the Cemetery of the Tortured and go through (-18,34). There is a mob of Brakmarian Chafer Archers on the wall, one level 100 with 350HP and four or five level 50s with 150HP each. Walk back and forth until they aggress you. This part of the quest has changed. They used to start next to you but now they're on the other side of the wall so make sure you keep the bow equipped. Once you kill them you will be teleported into Brakmar, just use a recall or a Bonta potion to get back into Bonta and tell Amayiro about it. Note#1:I just had one cast "Killing Arrow" on me. I was a sadida in SP form. It didnt show any damage it just killed me. Note#2: It also happened to me as soon as I casted preventing word on myself. Note#3: I had one archer start on a square that I couldn't hit him even though he was in range, no matter where I stood... as an eni I had to use word of thorn to kill him, slowly Adding to the upper notes there are actually 3 chafer archers which can not be targeted even if in range. Obviously the people who make and break glitches like these have yet found this one.Or wants to make it a quest you must have an Eniripsa with your team to drag it on,perhaps to discourage all from raising their alignment levels too high. (This might actually be true, since I am a lvl 100 Sacrier, finding myself going into the fight,buffing agility, and getting well above 200 (Even with the -250 on the bow), and hitting from 80-120. Once I get to the last person to kill, the bow would disentigrate in my hands. So... You'll more than likely DEFINITELY need a team... To take on the opponents.) Equip the bow you were given, it has a range of 21 which is well within the wall. You should be able to very easily target the archers now. losing the battle several times from my bow disintegrating, etc., I went back to the Bonta Militia, talked to Amariyo and completed the mission. It's possible that they archers do not have to be beaten in order to accomplish the mission. Check inventory for 'Mission Report'. Workers Planks (33) Bring 20 Ash Planks to Amayiro or 10 Treechnid Root, he will give you 2,000 kamas in return. A Prediction About the Election (34) The plot of this quest branches (probably based on choices in previous quests) Step one: Speak to Amayiro Note: Both branches of this quest require you to get an Oni Dust. With this quest this item drops at a 100% rate from Onis in The Evil Forest or from Musha the Oni. ;Danathor Branch (unlawful?):Amayiro will give you a letter from Danathor (-35, -61) asking to see you. Go and talk to him, and he will ask you to go talk to Paro Cabanne (-31,-55). Paro will ask for an Oni Dust and 200 kamas. Once you have the prediction, return to Danathor. ;Larry Poller Branch (lawful?):Amayiro will inform you that Larry Poller is in need of your help. Go see him outside Orders' Tower (-30, -53). Larry will ask for one Oni Dust. Bring one to him and you will be rewarded with an Ice Bwak Egg (Prizes vary? Ice Bwak Egg confirmed as prize for 2 more attempts). Miracle Worker (35) Depending on past quests either Danathor or Larry Poller will inform you that Grace Malcean is in need of your help (-34, -53). Her tabi is sick and when you talk to it, it says something that translates to "find miracle squirrel north east outside bonta". Bring an acorn to Miracle Squirrel at (-23, -62); to get there quickly use Bonta's east exit at (-25, -56). Return and touch the tabi (-34, -53) once you have the miracle. Collector's Items (36) Amayiro wants 10 Brakmarian Badges. Go to Brakmar (use the Imp Carrier if you can) and kill 10 Warriors. Return to Amayiro with the badges. Pea Brain (37) Amayiro will send you to the cook again. This time Kooc Fehc wants a fresh turtle brain. At least it's more exciting than potatos. Make sure you have an Intercity Express Potion: Bonta or some money to spare. Head to Moon Island and kill a turtle of any color (The brain is not a 100% drop so you may need to kill more than 1 turtle). Once you have a turtle brain get it back to Kooc Fehc in the milita (-33, -57) within five minutes. The quick and cheap way back is with an intercity potion, but these cannot be used on Moon Island. So zaap somewhere close like Wabbit Island and down the potion. Reward is a Roasted Gobball leg *** which restores 100 HP. Band Of Not So Merry Men (38) The residents of Bonta are being harrassed by William Lenglad. Amayiro asks you to dispose of him. Go to (-35,-54) and talk to William, and attack him. You will have to fight William Lenglad, a level 50 strength Cra (mainly uses Homing Arrow and Destructive Arrow), and his friends Little Jan, a level 40 Feca (mainly uses Cloudy Attack) and Lady Meriane, a level 30 Iop (mainly uses Destructive Sword). The field is very big, and favors the Cra's range, although William will not do all the much damage until he gets close enough for Destructive Arrow. Beware the Iop, as her Destructive Sword hits very hard. The Feca is a trivial kill, especially if you can keep him distracted with summons. Watch out for his Spell Rebound which can reflect spells up to level 5, but not weapons of course. When you beat them you will get a Hood with Holes, which you take back and give to Amayiro. Jailbreak (39) Amayiro is sending you into Brakmar to rescue a captured soldier. Get to the Brakmar Militia (-23,38) and go up three sets of ladders until you find Atall Tramston in a cell. Talk to him, and he will follow you. Simply use an Intercity Express Potion: Bonta to return to Bonta and escort Atall to Amayiro. Kill 4 Hyoactive rats (40) Amayiro is asking you to kill Four Hyoactive Rats. Go into Sewer of Bonta and kill four. This quest is really hard, so you might need help from friends. Talk to Amayiro Rewards: 4,000 kamas.(PS: They have not yet made a quest for lvl 41(so you will not get the bonuses for alignment level : 40) More to come when they get completed. Category:Quest